


Slow Burn Summer

by bansheee



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Graduation, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Spooning, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: “The only reason my parents said yes to helping us rent a condo was because it was my graduation gift and because there were six of us going so it was so cheap. I don’t know if they’ll pay the extra money.”“Same for my mom,” Leah said.“Well,” Abby said slowly, “Why don’t we see if we can find someone who wants to go instead?”





	Slow Burn Summer

Simon leaned back on the small couch in the Eisner basement and pulled his phone closer to his face. Creeksecrets post-graduation was always filled with a fun combination of sappy memoirs and don’t-give-a-fuck goodbyes, and Simon was addicted. A notification appeared from Morgan in their group chat, but Simon ignored it. He scrolled, half absorbing the words on his phone, and half paying attention to the carnage being created on the TV screen in front of him by his two best friends.  
  
The sliding glass door to the basement opened, and Simon glanced up.  
  
“What the heck? We’re leaving in two days and I know at least two of you haven’t started packing.” Abby crossed her arms over her chest. “Babe, I am not helping you tomorrow night.”  
  
There was silence from the two video game chairs, so Abby rolled her eyes and crossed the room to sit next to Simon. “Unbelievable,” Abby said. “It’s like I’m invisible.”  
  
Simon threw his arm over Abby’s shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug. “Wanna help me pack instead?”  
  
Abby scoffed at him. “You’re not any better. I bet you haven’t closed Tumblr since last night, have you?”  
  
“Aw, fuck!” Simon looked over to where Leah dropped her controller and Nick let his head fall back on his gaming chair.  
  
“We were so close,” Nick said as he stood and stretched. He looked over to the couch. “Oh, hey Abby.”  
  
Leah sat up. “Hey! When did you get here?” She stood up too.  
  
Abby looked at Simon with an expression she definitely picked up from Leah. “Un-be-lievable,” she said, pronouncing every syllable.  
  
Leah crossed the room and leaned down in front of Abby. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. She was normally so guarded, but now she had a small, apologetic smile just for Abby. Simon secretly loved seeing Leah when she was around Abby. Abby pretended to be mad for half a second, until she gave in and sat up to kiss Leah. Simon laughed at the exchange.  
  
Nick walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Simon. He was staring at his phone with a small frown. “Uh, did you guys see Morgan’s message?”  
  
Simon glanced over to look at Nick’s phone while Leah pulled hers out.  
  
_Hey guys, so I’m really really really sorry but you know how Anna and I have been trying to win tickets to ATLCON for MONTHS now? So, it happened!! I know it’s last minute but we’re going to have to bail on the vacation. We’ll get you all something cool!_  
  
Simon looked up and waited for Leah and Abby to finish reading.  
  
“They sent me a longer one,” Leah said, finally looking up. “They want me to go with.” Simon looked at Abby, but Leah kept talking. “I’m not,” she said quickly, “but they’re really sorry.”  
  
Simon sat up. “So it’s just the four of us?” He frowned. “The only reason my parents said yes to helping us rent a condo was because it was my graduation gift and because there were six of us going so it was so cheap. I don’t know if they’ll pay the extra money.”  
  
“Same for my mom,” Leah said.  
  
“Well,” Abby said slowly, “Why don’t we see if we can find someone who wants to go instead?”  
  
“Like who?” Leah asked. “Creekwood isn’t exactly full of people who want to pay for a vacation with the gay AP kids. And Nick.”  
  
Simon and Nick snorted.  
  
“What about Taylor? And…” Abby paused, thinking. “...And Nora?”  
  
“Absolutely freaking not,” Simon said. There was no way Simon was going to share his graduation gift with his sister. “No way. My sister isn’t even a senior.”  
  
“And Taylor is already on her way to Paris, and then Rome, and then Amsterdam,” Leah said with an eyeroll.  
  
They were quiet for a while as they all thought about their classmates. Simon loved his friend group to death, but they had a problem branching off all through high school, and it was showing now.  
  
“I could see if some guys from the soccer team want to tag along,” Nick suggested.  
  
“Who?” Leah asked carefully. Simon felt the same exact way. There were a few different combinations of jocks that Nick could be thinking of, and Simon really hoped it wasn’t the guys who loved to shout, ' _what what, in the butt!_ ” at him in the hallway after he was outed junior year.  
  
If he was being honest, Simon was feeling a weird combination of both types of Creeksecrets goodbyes. As much as he wanted to be one of the people who said goodbye to Creekwood High with a middle finger in the air (see: Leah Burke), he had an amazing group of friends that he was definitely going to miss when they all went to different colleges. In two months.  
  
But that was why they were doing this vacation together now.  
  
“I could see if Garrett and Bram want to come,” Nick offered.  
  
Definitely not who Simon was thinking, but not bad, Nick. Both of them were in AP classes just like the rest of their group, and were some of the only other decent jocks in the school. Garrett was a little bit of a douche, but it was never in a way that was offensive, and Bram barely spoke at all. Nick always tried to incorporate their circles, but Garrett had a well known thing for Leah, which always irked Abby.  
  
Plus, Bram was cute.  
  
Simon stayed quiet so Leah and Abby could react first.  
  
“As long as Garrett Laughlin doesn’t hit on my girlfriend the entire time, then I’m fine with it,” Abby said. Simon grinned when Leah’s face went bright red; Leah would never admit it, but Simon knew she loved when Abby got defensive about her.  
  
“I’ll talk to him,” Nick said. “Leah? Simon? Any objections?”  
  
Simon shook his head, and Leah did the same.  
  
“Okay, I’ll text them,” Nick said. Simon watched as he closed out of their group chat and pulled up a different group with BG and GL at the top.  
  
Something in Simon’s stomach twisted. He knew that Nick was close with a lot of the guys on his team, but he didn’t know they were group chat close. With Leah and Abby being together and then Nick plus Bram and Garrett, he could see himself becoming the odd one out.  
  
He blinked and cleared his throat. “I should probably go, my parents are going to go ten levels of nuts when I have to tell them there’s a small change of plans.” He stood and stretched.  
  
“Garrett is in and he said he can drive,” Nick said. “He has a truck so no one will have to ride with suitcases on their laps.” Simon heard another notification pop up on Nick’s phone. “Bram just has to talk to his mom but he’s interested too.”  
  
“Let me know what he says,” Simon said, feigning casual.  
  
Okay, so maybe Bram Greenfeld was really cute, and maybe Simon spent more than a few English periods watching him take notes and laugh to himself at their teacher’s jokes that no one else understood.  
  
“Will do,” Nick said. Abby stood and hugged him goodbye.  
  
As Simon suspected, his parents made a monumental deal about Anna and Morgan giving their vacation spots away. His mom didn’t even _know_ Bram and Garrett, and his dad was _concerned_ about them riding in Garrett’s truck instead of Anna’s mom’s van, and reason after reason until his mom was on the phone with Nick’s mom the following day where she was _assured_ that Bram and Garrett were good boys with good heads on their shoulders, and Simon was finally given reluctant permission. He spent the night packing and Snapchatting Abby pictures of his suitcase, and before he could sleep for more than a second, he was sitting on Nick’s front porch watching Adventure Time on Nick’s phone and waiting for Garrett Laughlin’s truck to turn the corner.  
  
When the episode finished, Nick leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of him. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed. “This is going to be great. Two days of no parents, no school or summer reading, just relaxing at the beach.”  
  
“Before the inevitability of losing touch when we all go to different colleges,” Simon said. “Except Leah and Abby.”  
  
Nick peeked an eye open. “I think fourteen years of friendship can last different colleges, Si. If I’m not allowed to be cynical the next two days then you aren’t either.”  
  
Simon huffed, but smiled. “Yeah, well, Leah shouldn’t have agreed to that.”  
  
“They’re almost here,” Nick said, holding up his phone. He stood, so Simon did the same. A truck turned down the quiet street and slowed to a stop in front of Nick’s house. Simon tugged his iPod out of his backpack while Nick juggled his luggage and his guitar case.  
  
“What is up, Nick Eisner!” Garrett said as he walked around the front of his truck. Simon couldn’t help but think that he actually reached full douche level; he had on white sunglasses, a tank top and those tan shorts that every frat boy ever wore. Behind him, Bram sat in the passenger seat of the truck. Simon felt a small tug in his chest. It was not possible that Cute Bram got cuter in the two weeks since they graduated. When he met Simon’s eye contact, he smiled softly for a second before looking away again.  
  
Garrett took Nick’s guitar and used his other hand to bump fists with Nick, before leading them to the back of the truck. When Garrett opened the tailgate, Simon eyed the cases of beer and the soccer ball in the back. Something in his stomach twisted and he felt like he was the odd one out all over again.  
  
“How’s it goin’, Spier?” Garrett said, snapping Simon out of his thoughts. When he looked down, Garrett had his fist held out to Simon. After a beat, Simon bumped his own fist against it. “Thanks for having us. Greenfeld and I are thrilled to take a break from college prep work, aren’t we?” As he spoke he got louder, until he was talking loud enough that Bram could hear. Simon looked back to see Bram shaking his head. He smiled at the exchange. Bram was their valedictorian, and was definitely heading somewhere ivy league in a few months.  
  
“There’s the girls,” Nick said, waving to the car that was slowing behind Garrett’s. It was Leah’s, and Abby stuck her hand and head out of the passenger window to wave.  
  
“Are you guys ready?” Abby shouted. “I need to get some sand between my toes!”  
  
Garrett made an excited whooping noise in response and headed around to the driver’s side of his truck. Simon followed him and climbed up into the bench seat in the back. As Nick got into the spot behind Bram, he clapped his hand on Bram’s shoulder and shook him.  
  
“What’s up, Greenfeld, how was Savannah?” Nick asked.  
  
Bram turned to face them. “The usual. Barney on repeat and quality father-son time between naps.” The smile didn’t quite meet Bram’s eyes, and Simon wondered what parts of the story Nick knew that he didn’t. Simon slid his hand in his pocket and touched his iPod.  
  
“His dad and step-mom just had another kid,” Nick said to Simon.  
  
“Wow, that must be super weird,” Simon said. It was probably the most words he’d ever spoken to Bram Greenfeld that weren’t of the _can I borrow a pencil_ or _what page are we on_ sort.  
  
Bram chuckled, and Simon watched him twist his fingers together in his lap. He always did it when their teachers forced him to speak in class. “Yeah, definitely.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Leah pull in front of Garrett. Abby waved as they passed, and Garrett twisted his key in the ignition.  
  
All three of them jumped when Garrett’s twangy music started blaring through the truck’s speakers.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Simon immediately said. He pretended to go for the door handle. “Let me out, I’m riding with Leah.” Bram and Nick started laughing.  
  
“Me too. I’m not listening to Garrett’s music for five hours,” Nick added.  
  
Garrett held up his hands. “Fine, fine! Greenfeld can DJ.” Garrett reached to his center console and unplugged his phone, and passed the auxiliary cord to Bram. “Everyone’s a critic.”  
  
“Garrett, your music is terrible,” Bram said. Simon watched him set up his phone so it shuffled through all of his music. A soft, bluesy tune started up, and Simon left his iPod in his pocket.  
  
The ride to the coast was long, but not as unbearable as Simon assumed it would be. Garrett and Nick did most of the talking, but Nick always made sure that Simon was part of the conversation. They talked about leaving Shady Creek and what their college plans were; Simon found out that Bram got offered a few full-ride scholarships on the East Coast, and Garrett started at Emory in the fall.  
  
When they got off the highway, Garrett rolled down all of the truck’s windows. Simon smiled as the smell of the ocean filled the air. After all of the stress of applying to colleges and getting accepted, passing finals and graduating, he was looking forward to turning his brain off for a few days.  
  
“Wow, this place must be right in the middle of it all,” Garrett said as they turned on a road that went right along the water. Simon looked out Nick’s window to the white-cap crests of water and the sunlit sand.  
  
“It’s pretty nice, Abby picked it out,” Nick said.  
  
In front of them, Leah slowed and turned on her signal light. Garrett drummed his palms against his steering wheel excitedly.  
  
“Abby says to park anywhere, they’re going to check in and meet us back out here,” Nick read from his phone.  
  
As soon as Garrett turned his truck off, Simon slid out of the back seat and stretched. The sun was high in the sky and felt warm on his face.  
  
While they waited for Leah and Abby, they found a cart for all of their luggage and started loading it up. Simon tried to act casual as he watched Garrett load the cases of beer on the cart along with all of their suitcases.  
  
“Is this yours?”  
  
Simon looked up. Bram was holding his backpack out to him.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Simon took the bag from him and felt his cheeks go warm when their fingers brushed. Bram even had cute hands. He tossed the strap over his shoulder and, so Bram wouldn’t see him blushing, reached into the truck to unload Nick’s guitar.  
  
When he brought it to the cart, Nick was grinning at him.  
  
“What?” Simon’s cheeks were on fire.  
  
Nick shook his head. “Nothing. Here, I don’t want that on the cart, I don’t trust Garrett.”  
  
Simon was saved from more of Nick’s judgement by Leah and Abby joining them. Abby ran to Simon and wrapped him in a hug. She was already wearing a swimsuit under her dress.  
  
“We’re all set,” Leah said. She handed everyone a card key. “We should get our stuff to the room, and then I need to bring my girlfriend to the beach before she combusts.”  
  
Simon couldn't stop his smile on his face even if he wanted to. They all talked and laughed and cheered as they headed towards the building. Leah and Abby purposely booked a room on the ground floor so they could walk right to the beach.  
  
When they got inside, Abby turned to them. “So, Leah and I get the master since Leah’s mom set everything up, but everything else is free reign. There’s only one other actual bedroom since Morgan and Anna wanted the couch, but you guys can figure who’s gonna bunk with who.” As soon as she finished talking, Abby spun on her heel and dragged Leah down the hall towards the master suite.  
  
“Simon and I can share,” Nick said, breaking the silence in the entryway.  
  
“Greenfeld and I can crash on the fold out,” Garrett said, “you guys should take the room since we’re just tagging along.”  
  
Nick and Simon nodded, and the four of them pulled the cart into the main room. Simon looked around; everywhere he looked there were seashell decorations, pictures of coral, and upholstery covered in seahorses. It was all ridiculously tacky, but still made Simon smile. After unloading the luggage and shoving the cart into the hallway, Simon and Nick brought their things into the other bedroom.  
  
Simon laughed when he stepped through the door. He assumed the second bedroom would have two twins, but there was just one double bed.  
  
“Guess we get to get our cuddle on,” Simon joked. Nick rolled his eyes. They’d been sharing since they were four, even after Simon came out to Nick and Leah. Simon still remembered how much he had worried about situations like this with Nick, and how Nick assured him that Simon’s sexuality didn’t matter to him in the slightest.  
  
Since it was abundantly clear that they were going out to the beach, Nick and Simon took turns changing before meeting the rest of the group outside. Since their condo was on the ground level, they stepped right out onto a small patio with a firepit. It lead right to the sand. Garrett had his soccer ball under one arm and was talking excitedly to Bram and Nick. Abby linked her arm with Simon’s as they walked off the patio and towards the ocean.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re finally here,” Abby said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Me either,” Simon said. They all followed Leah until she found a spot to set up their stuff. She tasked Simon and Abby with laying out towels, while Nick, Garrett and Bram drew goal lines in the sand and started kicking the ball around.  
  
Simon laid down on his stomach and rested his head on his hands. Just because he didn’t play, didn’t mean that Simon didn’t appreciate the soccer calves in swim trunks running through the sand in front of him. He put one of his earbuds in so he could still listen to the conversation between Abby and Leah, and finally, finally let himself relax. His iPod shuffled through his songs as the sun warmed his back. Leah and Abby’s conversation was quiet, and Simon lost interest in whatever they were talking about as he dozed off.  
  
“Simon.” He jumped and opened his eyes at Leah’s voice. The soccer game had fizzled, and he assumed the guys were all in the water. Simon twisted and looked to Leah. She and Abby were standing over him holding hands. “We’re going to go get ice cream, did you put sunscreen on?”  
  
Just as Simon was about to say, _I’m fine, Mom_ , a loud squirting noise came from above him and a giant, cold glob landed in the middle of his back.  
  
“AH! Fuck, LEAH!” Simon yelled as Leah and Abby ran off laughing. He sat up and twisted to scrape the puddle of sunscreen off his back. He tried to rub some of it into his shoulders but there was so much. He swore again and ignored a mother giving him a dirty look when he made eye contact with Bram. He was holding the soccer ball and looking at Simon with a small, amused smile. The sun glistened in the spots of water on his stomach, and Simon wanted to curl into a ball and die.  
  
“Are you okay?” Bram asked. “We heard yelling.”  
  
“I’m fine. Leah is officially dead to me, but yeah, totally fine,” Simon said. He twisted. “Did I get all of it?”  
  
Bram laughed softly. “Um… no.” He paused for a second before he said, “Do you need help?”  
  
“Uh, If you don’t mind?” Simon said. His eyes flicked to Bram’s hands.  
  
Bram cleared his throat. “No, I can, here.” He wiped his hands on one of the towels and motioned for Simon to turn, and knelt down next to him. Simon heard Bram chuckle again when he turned around. “There’s… a lot.”  
  
Simon closed his eyes when Bram’s hand touched his back. He rested his other on Simon’s shoulder and moved it in slow, purposeful circles, rubbing in the mess. He bit his lip when Bram’s hands moved up from his back to his shoulders, dragging down the top of his arm.  
  
He opened his eyes. He was going to have a problem pretty freaking soon. He had to think about something else. _Cookie cones. Bieber, not Justin. Grandma Spier. Golden Oreos._  
  
Bram pulled his hands back. “You’re all good.”  
  
Simon turned to him. “Thanks.” He was close enough that Simon noticed two freckles on his cheekbone. It was impossible not to smile when Bram did.  
  
“Greenfeld! Spier!” Simon jumped at the sound of Garrett’s voice, and so did Bram. They both turned towards the ocean. “Get out here!”  
  
If thinking about Golden Oreos didn’t work, dunking his head into the cold ocean would do the trick.  
  
They ended up staying in the water until Simon’s fingers were clammy and the sun was close to the horizon. Abby even dragged Leah in to join them. Simon tried to stick close to Nick to avoid looking at Bram any more; he felt like his crush was snowballing down a hill, rolling impossibly fast and growing every second. They talked and swam and threw mud at each other while Simon tried to pretend he wasn’t obsessed with the way the water dripped off of the curls of Bram’s hair onto his cheeks.  
  
Eventually the water got too cold and Garrett started to complain about being hungry, so they all made their way back to the condo. The shower at the condo was small but warm, and Simon dug out the sweater Abby made fun of him for packing and put it on with a pair of pajama pants. Everyone pooled in for an impossible amount of pizza, and carried paper plates out towards the firepit.  
  
The chair next to Bram was open, but after the sunscreen incident and copious amounts of staring in the water, Simon felt like he probably needed to chill a little bit. He sat next to Nick and watched him tune his guitar while he ate.  
  
“No Pink Floyd, okay?” Simon joked. Mostly joked. Normally he liked whatever Nick played, but he didn’t think he’d be able to handle listening to _Wish You Were Here_ \- one of Nick’s favorites - without thinking about Bram.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. “Any requests, then?” he asked the group.  
  
Garrett looked up from putzing with the fire. “Rascal Flatts.”  
  
“Anyone else?” Nick said lightly, enticing a few chuckles. When no one had anything, Nick started plucking random cords.  
  
Simon sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. While Nick hummed aimlessly, he listened to Abby and Leah reminisce with Garrett about when they all shared a table at lunch together junior year. Since seniors could leave for lunch, they all spent more time away from the cafeteria than in it the last year.  
  
He opened his eyes when he recognized the song Nick was playing. Everyone else fell quiet when Nick started singing. His voice was deeper than Jason Mraz’s, but it was still mesmerizing. When Nick got to the chorus, Abby and Garrett both joined in singing. Garrett was horribly off key, but Abby matched Nick’s pace. Simon glanced over to Abby to see her mouthing, _I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours_ with her forehead against Leah’s. Leah’s cheeks were pink, but she was smiling.  
  
When it started feeling creepy to stare, Simon looked over to Bram. His face was lit by the fire and his eyes met Simon’s. Simon grinned at him and started singing along too. Bram didn’t sing, but he looked down to his hands with a smile that made Simon’s stomach do a lot of happy flips. He kind of wished he would have sat by Bram.  
  
As he listened to Nick transition into another song he didn’t recognize, Simon thought back to junior year again. He didn’t have too many happy memories of it after Martin Addison decided to out him on the Tumblr for being too good of friends with Abby, but he did remember Bram and Garrett after it happened. They refused to leave their lunch table even after some of the other jocks called them ‘homos by association’. Simon thought back to the way Bram didn’t finish his lunch that day and how Garrett kept looking over to Bram with genuine concern.  
  
A few weeks after that, when most of the drama surrounding him died down, Simon got caught off guard when two of the members of the soccer team were busted writing slurs all over his locker in Sharpie. That night, Simon logged into Facebook to see a status from Bram Greenfeld not only condemning his teammates, but coming out himself.  
  
The idea of Bram posting the status for him was a stretch, but it stuck with Simon all through junior year. Since then, Simon had a minor-level crush on him.  
  
Simon stayed out by the fire for a while that night, contributing to the conversation where appropriate. He stayed outside even after Leah and Abby quietly snuck off with secretive smiles, until the fire was down to embers and Garrett finally doused it so they could safely leave it.  
  
In their room, Simon sent his parents a quick text while Nick changed and took out his contacts. They wanted updates every hour, but Simon managed to whittle them down to a handful of times a day.  
  
“Still feeling cynical?” Nick asked, to signal he was decent. He looked like he was in middle school again with his glasses. “You were quiet out there.”  
  
Simon chuckled. “No, I’m good.” He was pretty sure at least two of the songs Nick sang were direct attempts to get Simon to think about Bram. He climbed under the blanket and pulled off his glasses. “Are you doing okay? With Leah and Abby,” he clarified.  
  
“Better than I thought I’d be,” Nick said. “They’re usually pretty subtle at school so I thought it would be a lot worse here, but I felt surprisingly okay during _I’m Yours_. It also helps to see Leah so happy.”  
  
“It is freaking _weird_ to see her smile so much,” Simon said, making Nick laugh. Everything was always easy with Nick. “I’m glad though, that you guys were able to be friends. It would have sucked to have to pick Abby over you.”  
  
Nick laughed out loud. “Maybe I won’t miss you this fall.” Simon grinned and laughed too. After a few minutes, Nick said, “I am really glad that Abby and I happened, though. I’m glad we at least tried, even if we didn’t work out.”  
  
Simon stayed quiet. He knew exactly what Nick wasn’t saying.  
  
He felt like he wasted so much time during high school worrying about what his classmates would do, that he didn’t let himself be happy. Even if Nick was broken up with for his best friend, at least he got to be in a relationship in high school. Simon never even tried to pursue things with Bram, or anyone after he was outed. Even in junior year when Cal Price casually let it slip to him that he was bi, Simon didn’t do anything until eventually, Cal started dating Mila Odom a few weeks later. Nick changed the subject when Simon stayed quiet, and eventually he put on Netflix on his phone and they both fell asleep.  
  
The following day, Simon woke up to the sun streaming in through the bedroom window. Nick was still asleep next to him, so he figured it must still be early. Simon grabbed his glasses from the table next to him and left the bedroom as quietly as he could. He made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab the pack of Oreos he brought, and tip-toed past the living room and out to the patio.  
  
“Oh, hey.” Simon squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light outside. Bram looked up from his phone and smiled at Simon.  
  
“Hey,” Bram replied. “Just making the daily parental check-in call,” he added, holding up his phone.  
  
Simon chuckled. He walked over and sat on the chair next to Bram’s. “Your mom, right?” Bram nodded. “You should try to get her to go for texting next time, it streamlines the process.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bram said, smiling. He glanced down to the package of Oreos in Simon’s hand. “Part of a well balanced breakfast, right?”  
  
“You have to be dedicated if you want to be on the Oreo diet.” Simon grinned and ripped open the package, and set it between both of their chairs. He gestured for Bram to help himself after grabbing a small stack. Bram leaned forward and grabbed one, and Simon watched him twist it apart.  
  
The sliding door to the condo opened, and Simon looked away from Bram’s hands and up to Abby and Leah. They were holding hands, and Abby was grinning at Simon in a way that made his cheeks burn.  
  
“We’re going to take a walk,” Abby told them. She looked up at the sky. “It might rain later, so make sure Nick and Garrett don’t waste the whole day sleeping.”  
  
“Roger that,” Simon said, fake saluting her.  
  
“Don’t forget to put on sunscreen if you go to the beach, Simon,” Leah said in a fake sweet tone as they passed. Simon made a face at her and both of them started giggling.  
  
“I liked them better when they hated each other,” Simon said after they left. When he looked back to Bram, his cheeks were flushed and he was smiling softly to himself.  
  
When they got back inside, Nick and Garrett were both sitting on the couch on their phones. Simon watched as Garrett dug his elbow into Bram’s side as soon as he sat down, until Bram shoved him and bit his lip.  
  
With a bit of rallying, Simon managed to get them out to the beach again. They spent the day hanging out by the water where Simon got to sneak glances at Bram while he napped on a towel, and share smiles when Abby and Leah dumped a bucket of water over Garrett’s head. Every time Bram caught him staring, he simply smiled and went back to doing what he was doing. Simon didn’t know what to make of it, but it really felt like actual flirting. He got to spend time in the water with Leah and Abby, and even helped bury Garrett up to his neck in sand.  
  
Through all of it, he didn’t get another chance to be alone with Bram.  
  
As Abby predicted, the rain rolled in later that afternoon, and by sunset lightning was streaking through the sky above the water and the wind was howling past the windows.  
  
After the day of hanging out at the beach and being tourists, Simon was perfectly content sitting in the living room of the condo scrolling aimlessly on his phone. He looked through all of the pictures of their trip that Abby posted on Facebook and liked each one. He smiled at the one she caught of Bram wrapped in a towel with such a carefree grin he could have sworn it wasn’t actually Bram.  
  
“Okay, seriously, this is ridiculous!” Simon glanced up to Abby. “All of you need to put down the phones right now.”  
  
“One more level,” Garrett said, tapping at his screen.  
  
“No more levels,” Abby said. Before Garrett could respond, Abby tugged his phone out of his hand. Before she could reach him, Simon shoved his phone in his sweatshirt pocket and held up his hands in surrender.  
  
“We have the rest of the summer to waste on our phones, let’s do something fun right now. We used to do all these bonding activities in Drama Club, let’s do one of those.”  
  
“Great, I’ll get the beer,” Garrett said, standing up. Abby followed him into the kitchen, and when she returned, she was carrying the mostly-decorative bowl of fruit that the condo came with.  
  
“Okay, I definitely don’t remember this from Drama Club,” Simon said skeptically.  
  
“I used to play this game with my family in D.C.” Abby said. She waited until Garrett came back into the room and dropped a can of beer into Nick’s lap. He offered one to Bram, but Bram shook his head. Simon didn’t know why, but he felt slightly better that Bram also wasn’t drinking.  
  
“So,” she continued, “you start with the fruit on the floor, and you and your partner have to use everything but your hands to move it up so it’s between your lips.”  
  
“That sounds unsanitary,” Nick said. Abby ignored him.  
  
As soon as Abby said the word partner, Simon saw exactly where things were going. Abby pulled Leah up from one of the recliners, and Garrett clanked his beer against Nick’s. Simon leaned past Nick and Garrett towards and shot Bram what he hoped looked like a casual smile. Abby tossed an apple to Nick and an orange to Simon, and set another apple on the floor between her and Leah. Simon walked over to the other end of the couch as Bram stood, and set the orange on the floor between them.  
  
“What do we get if we win?” Garrett asked, standing across from Nick.  
  
“Bragging rights?” Leah said, shooting him a judgy look. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
Garrett shook his head and he and Nick drained the rest of their beers, immediately cracking open two more.  
  
Simon turned back to Bram and took a deep breath. “Any strategies?”  
  
Bram shook his head. His eyes were wide open, and Simon wanted to get lost in them.  
  
“Ready? Go!”  
  
Simon looked to the ground at the same time as Bram did.  
  
“Okay, so-”  
  
“You-”  
  
They both looked back up, and they both smiled.  
  
Whatever half-thought strategy Simon was about to say died when Bram put a hand on his arm and pushed the orange between his feet. And then suddenly, Bram’s calf brushed against his leg as he tried to roll the orange up, and Simon’s brain went offline. He heard a small thud between them when the orange dropped, but he was entirely focused on the spot where Bram’s other hand squeezed his other waist. His only waist.  
  
“I’m going to… just...” Bram muttered, pulling Simon a step closer.  
  
Simon was officially the most useless partner ever. He felt Bram’s leg against his again, but all he could do was stare at the way Bram’s mouth rested just slightly open as he concentrated. It would be so, so easy to lean over and press their lips together. When Bram looked up from the floor and caught him staring, Simon didn’t look away.  
  
“Oh, shit!”  
  
Simon jumped away from Bram and let their orange fall to the floor. Nick and Garrett had also abandoned their fruit, and were watching Leah and Abby with entertained grins, each with a can of beer in their hand. Somehow, the girls already had the bright green apple up against Leah’s cheek. They all watched with bated breath as Abby rolled the apple until it was between their lips. Even though they lost, Garrett and Nick started cheering when Abby threw her fist in the air triumphantly. Leah tilted her head back just enough so the apple would fall, and moved forward to kiss Abby.  
  
After their celebrations, Abby announced they try a different game. Something with paper and charades. Simon wasn’t listening. This time, Simon sat down on the couch right next to Bram. He could still feel the places on his skin where Bram’s hands just were. While Abby explained her new idea, Simon tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh. Bram shifted next to him to sit up, and softly bumped his knee into Simon’s. Abby was still talking, but Simon’s entire focus was on Bram’s knee.  
  
“Wait, so, what do we write?” Nick asked when Abby stopped talking. His words were a little slurred already.  
  
“I lost my paper,” Garrett said sadly.  
  
Simon felt Bram laugh next to him. Abby made a face at both of them and started to re-explain, until Leah touched her arm and whispered in her ear.  
  
“You know what, it’s getting pretty late and we have a long drive back tomorrow. Have a good night, boys!” Without another word, they both ran down the hall towards their room.  
  
“I’m too drunk to even be jealous,” Garrett mumbled. Nick held up his fist and Garrett smashed his against it, making fake exploding noises. They both started laughing.  
  
Simon looked at Bram. “I feel like we should be filming this.”  
  
Next to him, Nick leaned over until his head was resting against Simon’s shoulder. The weight of him pushed Simon against Bram.  
  
“I’m sad about us going to different colleges too,” Nick said. “But I still think you deserve happiness.”  
  
Simon scooted closer to Bram so Nick could lie down. “Thanks Nick, I want you to be happy too.” He patted Nick’s head. Next to Nick, Garrett he was still sitting up, but with closed eyes. It couldn't possibly be comfortable, but he looked perfectly content. “And I also want you to get up so Bram and Garrett have somewhere to sleep tonight.”  
  
“I’m okay, thanks Simon. You’re a great friend.”  
  
Simon turned and looked at Bram.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Greenfeld, if you don’t go get your spoon on with Spier, I will.” Garrett’s words were slurred, but Simon still caught every word. He watched Bram’s eyes go wide.  
  
“He’s really drunk,” Bram said. His cheeks were flushed again, and Simon was aching to touch them.  
  
Simon didn’t look away. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” He watched Bram’s forehead crease in surprise, before he gave Simon a small, mischievous smile. They both stood, and ignored Garrett’s commentary as they left he and Nick to their own devices.  
  
Once they were in the hall and out of sight of Nick and Garrett, Simon stopped and turned to Bram.  
  
“Just a second.” He looked down to Bram’s mouth again. He thought about all of the opportunities he let go in high school and the past two days. He didn’t want to waste another second. Simon leaned forward and kissed him. Bram made a small noise of surprise, but brought his hands up to Simon’s cheeks a moment later. Simon could feel him smiling. He pulled back. “Oh my freaking god, I have wanted to do that all day. Okay. Bedroom?” Bram started laughing, and rested his forehead against Simon’s. His eyes were bright and happy, and as Simon took a step back, Bram leaned forward and kissed him again. Simon twisted his fingers into the fabric of Bram’s shirt and pulled him closer. He took small steps back, until they reached the bedroom Simon was staying in.  
  
He was not coordinated enough to keep kissing Bram and open the door, so after a few moments of fumbling, he finally pulled back. He turned in Bram’s arms, and shivered when he felt Bram’s mouth against the back of his neck. Bram’s mouth moved softly against his hairline, and Simon wanted to melt against him. He finally managed the door handle, and pulled Bram into the room. Bram pulled Simon closer and rested his head on Simon’s shoulder. His fingers wrapped around Simon’s, and he moved his thumb in slow circles.  
  
“I have a question,” Bram said softly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Am I crazy, or were all of our friends trying to set us up the entire time?”  
  
Simon turned in his arms. “What?”  
  
He was smiling. “Leah at the beach yesterday, and Nick with all of those songs.” Simon blinked. Bram’s fingers were on the back of his neck, and it was making it impossible to think straight. Bram laughed softly. “Abby was the most obvious.”  
  
“What about Garrett?” Simon asked. He couldn’t help his own smile even if he wanted to.  
  
“I’m pretty sure he just deliberately got Nick wasted so he’d fall asleep on the sofa.”  
  
Simon shook his head, laughing. “Okay, my turn for a question. Was I that obvious?”  
  
Bram smiled his same mischievous smile. “Not at first. I thought I was making it up in my head because I wanted it to be true.”  
  
Simon didn’t know what to say to that, so he kissed Bram again. This time, Bram took small steps forward until they got to the bed. Simon sat, and Bram took a second to tug off his shirt, before stepping in closer. Simon reached out and touch his fingers against Bram’s stomach.  
  
“You wanted it to be true, like, you liked me too?” Simon asked, looking up with a grin.  
  
Bram rested his arms on Simon’s shoulders. “I always thought I was the obvious one at school.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Simon’s lips. His arms dropped from Simon’s shoulders, and he helped Simon pull his shirt off. And then he spent a few moments with his mouth against Simon’s neck, and Simon’s brain went offline. They both crawled under the blanket, and Simon scooted closer until his knees bumped into Bram’s. “I thought you’d for sure figured it out after I came out.”  
  
“I thought so at first, but you never said anything,” Simon admitted. Bram rolled over so he was on his back, and reached over to pull Simon against him. Simon pulled his glasses off and set them on the table behind him. “And then I started feeling like I’d made it up, and then we graduated, and I figured I missed my chance.”  
  
Bram leaned down and kissed Simon’s forehead. “You didn’t.”  
  
They stayed awake for a while that night, talking and exchanging kisses and secrets until the sun started to peek through the curtains. Simon felt like he’d barely fallen asleep when there was a sharp knock on the door that startled them both awake, followed by Abby’s voice.  
  
“You two had better be decent because checkout is in twenty minutes!”  
  
“Did we lock it?” Simon asked, scooting back towards Bram. Bram pulled Simon closer and kissed the back of his neck. If Bram’s morning situation was anything to go by, Simon could think of plenty of things they could do. “I totally vote we just stay in here all day.”  
  
“They probably have this rented to someone else,” Bram said. He kissed Simon again.  
  
“So we’ll scare a few kids,” Simon said. Bram laughed softly, and Simon smiled. It was impossible not to. “Totally worth it.”  
  
Bram leaned closer, until Simon felt soft lips touch his ear. “Come on. If we get home quick enough, my mom will still be at work.”  
  
Simon threw the blanket off them. “Sold.”  
  
Leaving the condo was slightly chaotic, and even when Simon repeated Abby’s statement about checkout times, she still found time to tease him about Bram. Garrett decided he was too hungover to drive, so he threw his truck keys at Bram on their way out. He and Nick slept in the backseat the whole way home.  
  
Simon held Bram’s hand the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I plan to write a seven thousand word Spierfeld summer AU this weekend? Nope, I had this whole cute Halloween idea, but then Lindsey sent me a message that said "Imagine Bram helping Simon with sunscreen" and things just... happened. So she gets a thank you, and Laurie and Val both get thank yous for beta reading this for me, and Paige gets a thank you for holding my hand and (kind of) deciding that Simon should be the little spoon.


End file.
